24 Declassified: Trojan Horse
| pages=352 | isbn=0060842261}} 24 Declassified: Trojan Horse is the third novel in the 24: Declassified series. Summary Prologue Richard Walsh enters a CTU conference room, where Jack Bauer is dozing with his head on the table. Walsh needs to debrief Jack and get information on the days’ events to report to Langley. Walsh turns a tape recorder on and says that Ryan Chappelle told him about a botched raid at Utopia Studios. Jack says that Utopia declared bankruptcy and intelligence between CTU and the DEA said that narco-terrorists had set up shop and that Jack and Chet Blackburn were working with the DEA on an "inter-agency initiative." Walsh says that Jack, according to Chappelle, had originally not liked the assignment, despite the risk to national security. Jack requested Walsh turn off the recorder, and then says that other agencies had always taken advantage of CTU. Walsh asks why Jack accepted the assignment. Jack responds "Karma." Walsh turned on the recorder and asked Jack to recap the day’s events. 5:00am-6:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:01:01am, Atwater village, Los Angeles Jack Bauer watches Utopia Studios through a telescopic imager. The complex is very run-down. He is with Chet Blackburn and five of Blackburn's men. Although not visible, a squadron of DEA assault team members are stationed to complete a two-pronged attack. Jack thought back to the DEA briefing on Karma, which was far more powerful than heroin or crystal meth, and it caused euphoria, invulnerability, and mild hallucinations and was very hard to detect and was dissolved orally and had first appeared in Eastern Europe and Russia. The DEA thought that the first Karma lab in the U.S. was being established at Utopia Studios. Agent Miguel Avilla called in that a car was approaching. Brian McConnell preemptively decided to move in and almost gave them away to the narco-terrorists when he was called off by Jason Peltz. Avilla and McConnell began sniping at each other over the radio until Avilla ID'd the men. Blackburn, Jack, and the TAC team moved in and used C4 to break into the building and shots were fired. 5:22:56am, Highway 805, south of Chula Vista Tony Almeida and Fay Hubley headed for the Mexican border while Tony was nervous. Fay asks why the rush, and Tony says that they must cross the border before 5:30 so a cooperative border guard would be on duty and that they have things in the car that the Mexican government would be suspicious of and that they couldn't talk about classified information. They were hunting Richard Lesser, who was one of the top programmers in his class, and instead of working a high-paying job creating security protocols, he took Boscom's computer system hostage until they payed him $5,000,000, but their techs found his identity througha piece of errant coding, and Lesser had links to three terrorist groups, all placing him in Tijuana. CTU's cyber-unit thought he was very dangerous and sent Tony and Fay. Fay needed to be there to track Lesser through his computer trails. 5:46:01am, Utopia Studios Jack and Blackburn are facing gunfire. Blackburn asks why they didn't give up, while they are cornered, Jack says that they must think that they need to use their guns. Jack's comm unit was destroyed by a bullet that grazed his helmet and Blackburn contacts McConnell and that the DEA can't enter because a door is welded shut. Jack and Blackburn pop up to find their targets. Blackburn shoots his but Jack's moved. Jack chases after his, deciding on a capture and knocked the man into a metal statue, and capture the suspect. Just then, the DEA agents enter the room. 5:59:56am, Santa Monica Teri Bauer receives a phone call from Dennis Winthrop. He had been Teri's boss for a picture for which Teri was a freelance assistant. Dennis invites her to the Silver Screen Awards. 6:00am-7:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:01:31am, Utopia Studios Jack is at Utopia Studios and he is being treated for the bullet that hit his helmet. He is argumentative about getting treatment and eventually agrees to have the CTU doctors check him out. Agent McConnell calls Bauer over to Jason Peltz. Peltz tells Jack that they had faulty intelligence and that the lab was producing crystal meth and not Karma. Jack was angry, because he thought that maybe the DEA had always known and lied to CTU to get assistance. Peltz says that his bosses alerted the media. Jack told Chet Blackburn to get his men out. Frank Castalano is there to greet Jack. Frank says that Jack is "in the shit again," and Jack says that Frank is Detective Frank Castalano to Chet. Frank asks Jack to take a ride with him. 6:23:44am, Tijuana, Mexico Tony and Fay go through the tourist area of Tijuana, and Fay isn't used to the enviornment of Tijuana. They stop at a hotel called "La Hacienda." Tony reminds her of their assignment, aliases, and their instructions. Tony tells Fay about the pickpockets and crime, and Fay is surprised. Tony says "You're not in Kansas anymore." Fay begins setting the equipment up in the room. 6:54:23am, Beverly Hills Castalano and Jack drive on San Fernando Road, talking about their lives and families. Castalano says that LAPD was holding Jack back with too many drills, not missions. Frank asks Jack if he'd ever heard of Hugh Vetri. Jack thinks he's related to the movie, and Frank says he was going to produce a blockbuster movie. Frank brings Jack into the office of a house, and Hugh Vetri was sprawled out, dead, obviously having been tortured before killed. Frank says that the alarm system was turned off, and both his wife and children were killed. Frank says Vetri was viewing a CD-ROM. The disc had ... Jack's file ... straight out of CTU's database. Castalano asks if he knows why Vetri would have his file. Jack has no clue. 7:00am-8:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:05:11am, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Tony is bringing the last load of computers and equipment up to the room. He decides against bringing up a Glock C18 but thought that Mexican authorities might be suspicious. He saw a policeman watching him, but he isn't sure why. He set the security system so that it would be almost impossible to even move the van. Fay reports no progress as of yet and explains the way they are trying to track him - Internet Protocols, credit cards, etc. Fay says that it is only a matter of time before Lesser is apprehended, because most terrorists live in the real world, and they do things like eat, buy things, and go places. She also mentioned that since he isn't a criminal in Mexico and probably doesn't think he would be a priority in the U.S., he might even use his real name. Tony says they should sleep in shifts, because they may have to be awake for hours or even days if they find Lesser's location. 7:55:34am, Santa Monia Jack Bauer gets home, and Kim has already left for school. Castalano had agreed to send Vetri's computer to Jamey Farrell at CTU. He would personally give Jamey the disc with his profile so nobody else would know. Jack goes into the master bedroom and sees Teri with her entire wardrobe around the room. She tells him that she is going to the Silver Screen Awards and can't find anything to wear. Jack says that he and Kim will order pizza and try to glimpse her in the audience. 8:00am-9:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:03:41am, Angeles Crest Highway, Angeles National Forest At a small campground in the San Gabriel Mountains, nine kids on a church retreat are at a picnic table. Two of the younger counselors are going to drive a bus full of kids back to the city. One of them, Laney, leaves the bus to open the gate. When Thelma drives through the gate, a crimson-red Jaguar drives by and hits the bus. The bus runs into a weakened guardrail, which falls, and the bus falls off the cliff. The man in the Jaguar immediately drives away, and Laney sees license plate "FYLMBOY," which belonged to Hugh Vetri. 8:23:06am, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Someone knocks on Tony and Fay's hotel room. It turns out to be Ray Dobyns, who had fled America on criminal charges a decade ago. He had worked with Tony on a former case when Tony was also under the name Tony Navarro. Dobyns is about five-six, but almost three hundred pounds. Dobyns says that an official-looking birdie had seen Tony. Tony introduces Fay as his "partner." Ray says that the Feds snapped up some of his major merchandise, and Tony offers him $1000 up front and ten grand upon completion if Dobyns can find Lesser. 8:46:18am, South San Pedro Street, Little Tokyo Lon Nobunga, a cameraman, is on the phone with his boss, Jake Gollob. Gollob says that movie star Abigail Heyer looked at least six months pregnant and was on a plane to LA for the Silver Screen Awards. Lon leaves his apartment for an exclusive photo. 8:55:13am, Over Verdugo City Frank Castalano is flying in a chopper, talking to his partner, Jerry Alder. Alder says that police, sheriff's office, and "even the Park Rangers" are involved with the hunt for the Jaguar driver. Alder says that they have a ring around the Angeles National Forest and that the Vetri situation would be on the news by noon. 8:59:43am, Santa Monica Agent Nina Myers of CTU is on the phone for Jack. She says that Ryan Chappelle found the Utopia raid on the news after flying from Washington on the red-eye, and Jamey got Vetri's computer from Chet Blackburn. Jack says he'll be at CTU in a half-hour. 9:00am-10:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:00:35am, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Jamey Farrell arrives at her workstation to find Milo Pressman there already, which surprises her because he was never early. Milo says that he came back from Langley on the red-eye with Ryan Chappelle, and says Chappelle isn't bad. Jamey sees a computer on the desk and asks about it. Milo says that Jack sent it in for analysis. Milo asks where Fay Hubley is, and Jamey tells him about the Mexico mission with Tony Almeida looking for Richard Lesser. Milo's mouth drops, as he knew "Little Dick" Lesser from Stanford. Milo is downloading the memory off of Vetri's computer, when he gets a virus warning. He isolates it and finds a Trojan Horse virus hidden inside a movie download. Jamey reads the directive and finds that it belongs to Hugh Vetri, a movie producer. 9:18:40am, Route 39, Near the Morris Reservoir Frank Castalano jumps out of his helicopter to the site where the fugitive driver would be ambushed. He is introduced to Captain Lang, the leader of the state troopers. The captain explains their plan and the driver's route thus far. There were tire shredders laid out and state troopers hidden, and troopers had come from behind to block the road. Castalano reinforces that the driver be taken alive, and Lang tells his troopers that it will be 90 seconds before the driver is around the corner. The Jaguar stops, and a state trooper approaches the vehicle. The man leaps out of the car and bites the trooper on the neck. Other troopers converge, getting the perp, but the trooper dies as a result of his carotid artery being pierced. Castalano sees the suspect, a young Middle Eastern man, covered in blood, and is raving. Castalano looks inside the car and sees a vial of a blue crystalline substance. 9:27:14am, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Jack Bauer enters the CTU conference room, where Ryan Chappelle, Jamey Farrell, Milo Pressman, and Nina Myers are sitting. Chappelle is upset about the botched raid but then drops it. Agent Farrell tells the group that a Trojan Horse virus was found on Hugh Vetri's computer, and it is linked to the Richard Lesser investigation. Milo gives a report on the virus and slips to Chappelle that he knows "Little Dick" Lesser. Chappelle sends Milo down to Tijuana to team up with Agent Almeida and Agent Hubley. Milo is nervous. Chappelle tells Jack he needs a report on the Utopia Studios raid in 30 minutes. Jack tells Jamey to see him in his office in 20 minutes. 9:56:52am, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Ray Dobyns tells Tony Almeida that his informant found a lead on Lesser, a bar called Pequenos Pescados, or Little Fishes. He says that Little Fishes is also used for drug-making and stolen goods, the whole thing was run by the gang Seises Seises, and somebody with "a load of computer shit" had arrived there earlier that week. 9:59:11am, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Jack had just handed Jamey Farrell the CD-ROM with his profile for analysis and was about to start the after-action report when he gets a call from Jerry Alder, Frank Castalano's partner. Jerry says that Frank had apprehended a suspect in the Vetri murder and that he was "high on some kind of drug, was talking jihad against all infidels," and was being brought to a secret holding facility that lawyers hadn't found yet. Jack knew Chappelle would hit the roof if he didn't have the after-action report but thought this was more important. 10:00am-11:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:01:01am, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles An eight-man crew was in an RV representing the Stage Carpenters and Craftsmen Union. The RV was less than 100 yards from the red carpet that celebrities would walk down into the Silver Screen Awards in eight hours. Paparazzi was already getting into position for the best spots. Inside the RV, workers lounged and watched TV, after putting props together since 6:00. The RV door opens, and a Middle Eastern man enters the RV. A man watching ESPN greets him as Haroun. He says that unfortunately, the props are there, so they have work to do, but his wife made honey cakes, and the carpenters start to eat them. The youngest carpenter groans and clutches his stomach. Someone asks what is wrong with him, and another worker says that "Dickhead here" went to a strip club and drank until 3:00 AM. The man then runs to the john and hangs his mouth over the toilet, but his stomach has already emptied. Vowing never to drink to excess again, he leaves the john. All the contractors are lying on the ground, all dead. Haroun then shoots him and says, "As Hasan commands, so it shall be." Eight Caucasian men enter the RV, easily passable as the dead men. Over the past two weeks, Haroun, under orders from Hasan, had worked with the dead men. 10:12:41am, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Fay Hubley receives a phone call from Jamey Farrell, asking where Tony Almeida is, as he is not answering his mobile. Fay says he is with some "smelly snitch" named Ray Dobyns at a bar called El Pequenos Pescados. Jamey also tells Fay about the Trojan Horse virus and that Milo Pressman is coming to join Fay and Tony. 10:18:37am, Albino Street, Tijuana, Mexico Dobyns and Tony get out of a cab, and Tony says that they are walking from there. Dobyns complains about the heat, fumes, uneven pavement, sore feet, and the crowds. They arrive at the bar in a broken-down neighborhood with graffiti. Dobyns wants to go in and check it out and find a location on Richard Lesser. Tony gives him five minutes. Dobyns comes back and says that Lesser is on the third floor. Tony enters the building, uncomfortable, as he is walking into an unknown environment with just a Gerber Mark II serrated combat knife, but Lesser isn't prone to violence, and Dobyns needs the money. Dobyns and Tony arrive at the room and knock. A voice responds, "Come in." Tony comes in, and a truncheon comes onto the back of his head, and he falls, unconscious. 10:34:09am, LAPD Central Facilities, Los Angeles Jack Bauer views the suspect through a one-way mirror in a secret facililty that the press doesn't know about. Frank Castalano and Jerry Alder show Jack the Homeland Security file on the youth, Ibn al Farad, the son of Saudi Deputy Minister of Finance Omar al Farad. Castalano says that he is ranting about an "old man on the mountain" named Hasan, but gives no answers. Castalano shows Jack the vial, which Jack identifies as Karma, and a note that was found with al Farad, which Jack reads as having been written by a recently converted Islamic fanatic. Jack tells Frank that he needs to move the suspect to CTU to break him, as LAPD methods would be inadequate, and to stay ahead of his lawyers. Castalano says OK, but he wants to go. 10:49:12am, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Someone bangs on the door of Fay's room. Fay realizes that the chain lock is undone, and she doesn't have her gun. She runs for the chain, fastening it, but the frame splinters, and the door breaks open. Fay is grabbed, and someone reaches under her blouse. 10:57:59am, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Ryan Chappelle arrives at Jamey Farrell's desk after she updated the Lesser file. Chappelle asks where Jack Bauer is, but Jamey doesn't know. Chappelle asks Jamey to make an analysis of the Trojan Horse virus. Jamey says that Milo is the encryption expert, and her specialty is not mayhemware. Chappelle tells Jamey to get someone to do it, pronto. Jamey finds a phone number and calls Dae Soo Min. 11:00am-12:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 11:03:17am, LAPD Central Facilities, Los Angeles Jack Bauer calls Nina Myers about a data dump he made with all the files on Ibn al Farad. He tells her that al Farad is a disciple of Hasan and was under the influence of Karma. He also tells her to check all databases for the phrase “Old man on the mountain.” Jack says they are going back to CTU in two minutes to stay ahead of the Saudis. 11:14:27am, Ice House, Tijuana, Mexico Tony Almeida "tasted metal, smelled cat piss". He looks up at a dirty ceiling, and light only comes in through a small vent. His hands are tied behind his back, and his neck is sore. There is a chemical smell, and he realizes that he is in a methamphetamine lab, and a very large one, one of the most toxic environments in the world, and the three men working in it have gas masks on. Tony wonders if he was being kidnapped by a Mexican gang or if it was related to Lesser and if Ray Dobyns had been involved or a victim. Most of all, he worries about Fay Hubley back at the hotel. 11:32:11am, South Bradbury Boulevard and Clark Street, Los Angeles There had been an accident on the freeway, but the advance chopper had warned them, and they traveled through a less crowded industrial area instead. Jack rides in the lead vehicle so he can get through CTU security, along with a LAPD SWAT member, while Frank Castalano and Jerry Alder ride with the prisoner. In addition to a tracker bracelet, Jack tagged him on the back of his collar, double-tagging him. A trailer almost hits them, and then the chopper pilot calls in a Code Red, that there are men on a roof. A sniper shoots Jack’s driver and the SWAT officer, and Jack only survives because he dropped his cell phone. A hostile points a missile launcher at the prisoner transport and blows a hole in it. Jack shoots three hostiles and sees two more dragging Ibn al Farad out of the prisoner transport. Jack is knocked back, losing his weapon. Someone over Jack points a gun at him, but right before he can kill Jack, Jerry Alder shoots the hostile. Jerry is then shot. Frank sees Jack, alive, but he suffers diminished hearing. Alder is alive, but losing blood. 11:46:32am, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Nina Myers couldn’t find anything that appeared related in any of the intelligence databases. She then remembers that Jack asked her to check the historical databases, which rarely supplied good information, but she knew that Jack’s hunches often worked out. She found a hit there, a paper called "Hasan bin Sabah and the rise of Modern Terror." She gets a call, and Jack tells her that the convoy was attacked with tactics right out of the Special Forces training manual, and to alert Chet Blackburn’s TAC team. She says that she got a hit on his lead, and Hasan bin Sabah was the world’s first terrorist. He drugged his followers and brought them to a garden with ladies, flowers, and wonderful smells, then said they had been to Paradise, and if they died for him, they would go there forever. Jack says that the new Hasan is probably utilizing the tactics of the original with Karma. 11:56:42am, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Milo Pressman arrives at the hotel and goes up to Tony and Fay’s room. Milo comes in and sees Fay’s computer system running, but no people. He enters the bathroom and sees a dark red trail. He opens the shower curtain and sees Fay Hubley, dead. He goes back into the room, and there is an intruder with a sawed-off shotgun. 12:00pm-1:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 12:00:01pm, Abigail Heyer's estate, Beverly Hills In an exclusively wealthy neighborhood in Beverly Hills, movie star Abigail Heyer lives. Photographer Lon Nobunga has gotten his way through security by claiming to be working on the power grid and climbs a power pole. He doesn't need to get into the estate, not with his trusty Nikon D2X to take the photograph he needs. In the modern age, he takes the picture, edits, and e-mails it, and only sees his boss. Lon pretended to work on the power box for almost an hour before seeing a Rolls-Royce enter. He fumbles for his Nikon and takes 20 usable shots. He marvels at how pregnant she really looked, very much like her pregnant character in the movie "Bangor, Maine." He thought she looked good no matter what, which was why she was a movie star, because her acting was "crap on a stick." He leaves, telling the guard it was all fixed. 12:06:33pm, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Pressman stopped struggling when he saw the sawed-off shotgun pointed at him. Milo surrendered, confident that the big man had killed Fay Hubley. The man forces Milo against the wall, looks into the shower, and asks Milo if he did that, and Milo says, "Didn't you?" The big man hits Milo in the gut with the butt of the gun. Another man comes in, very thin and tall, calling him "Milo De-Pressman." Milo responds, saying, "Blow it out of your ass, Lesser." Lesser pulls back his bodyguard and introduces him as Cole Keegan. Lesser says that he knew that someone was monitoring his activities from that location, and that "This Mickey Mouse setup won't do." Milo tells Lesser that he was sent to take him back to the Counter Terrorist Unit. Lesser laughs that he is "good enough for government work." Milo asks him if he came to gloat over killing Fay. Lesser says that he didn't murder anyone, and someone named Hasan was trying to kill "him." 12:11:21pm, Palm Drive, Beverly Hills Jack Bauer follows Ibn al Farad and his kidnappers, using a tracker on Ibn's shirt. Jack is going through a celebrity mansion neighborhood, with perfectly green lawns. He calls Jamey Farrell, and she finds that the house belongs to Nareesa al-Bustani, estranged widow of Islamic sympathist Mohammed al-Bustani. He tells Jamey to dispatch Chet Blackburn and his TAC team. Bauer then gets Nina Myers on the phone and tells her that he will go in alone, confident that the kidanppers have let down their guard. 12:19:07pm, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Lesser describes a plan to rip off a new film from a "secure server" at a special effects studio. Milo asks about the Trojan Horse virus and says that he was hooked up with Mexican gang Seises Seises who took him from America in exchange for pirated movies and that trouble started when the Chechens came, taking orders from "Hasan." Hasan had told Lesser to build a Trojan horse that would target movie studios that acted as a security override. Ordog, Hasan's agent, had given Lesser a virus to unleash at midnight. He tells Milo that the virus has the potential to destroy the World Wide Web and all electronic mail and online transactions. Lesser has the only copy, and Hasan is trying to find him to release the virus. He tells Milo that the Mexicans grabbed "Navarro" so the Chechens could interrogate him. Keegan and Pressman decide to go rescue Almeida. 9:47:53am (EDT), Admiral House, The Naval Observatory, Washington D.C. Two Vice-Presidential interns, Adam Carlisle and Megan Gleason, are creating a press release stating that "due to a legislative impasse," the "Veep" couldn't go to the Silver Screen Awards. Carlisle is more experienced and keeps teaching Megan the ropes. Then, he tells her they are going instead of the VP to the Awards on Air Force Two. Note: Based on the story timeline, the EDT time should be 3:47 PM, not 9:47 AM 1:00pm-2:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:01:03pm, Palm Drive, Beverly Hills Jack has been patiently reconning the al-Bustani estate, but hasn't found any security systems. He scales a fence and sees a door that was left ajar. He decides that it was either a mistake or a trap, but if it is a trap, they would catch up with him anyway, so he may as well go in. He pulls out his USP Tactical and goes inside. Someone jams a gun into his stomach and tells him to sheath his weapon, as men with M-16s come out from cover. Jack sheaths his gun and raises his hands. The man tells him he can put down his arms, and that "there's been enough killing today." A short middle-aged man comes in and tells the man, Major Salah. Salah said that murdering a high-ranking member of the CTU would have "dire repercussions" and would be "dishonorable." Jack realizes that it was not a terrorist group, but a unit of the Saudi Special Forces Brigade. Jack thanks al-Salah for sparing him despite the orders of his Minister, but al-Salah said that Omar al Farad is only a Deputy Minister. Nereesa al-Bustani says that Ibn is awake, and Jack demands to speak to him. Omar resists, but Jack tells him that they were moving him into protective custody for protection against Hasan, and his crimes were not his fault. Omar said they will talk, but just he and Jack would talk alone. He says that he married an American woman who spoiled Ibn, but then died of brain cancer. Omar then married a Saudi woman who didn't like the result of his previous marriage and sent him to boarding school, where he was "polluted by the filth he'd been exposed to" and wanted to go to the University of Southern California, where a girlfriend took advantage of him and sucked away what he used to be. Omar says that his son disappeared until Salah discovered that he had been arrested. Jack wants to throttle Salah for thinking that he could stage a covert operation killing policemen, but was forced to hold his tongue for the mission. He asks to speak to Ibn, where he can expose Hasan, the true culprit. Omar agrees. 1:13:37pm, Valerie Dodge Modeling Agency, Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills Valerie Dodge, a former model, is on the phone talking about the Silver Screen Awards. She mentions that her assistant, Katya, had arranged the models' contracts. Katya then comes in and tells Dodge that all the paperwork is done, before shooting her with a Walther PBK. She then sends coded emails to activate sleeper agents along the West Coast. 1:19:16pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles Secret Service Agent Craig Auburn is guarding the loading dock at the Chamberlain Auditorium. A Middle Eastern man, Haroun, brings a "stage prop." His team of Chechen operatives move the prop, with martyrs inside. 1:34:07pm, Ice House, Tijuana, Mexico Two Chechen men bound Tony Almeida to a wire box spring. Another man, named Ordog, steps up to Almeida and tells him that Ray Dobyns suspected them of being more than petty criminals, before electrocuting "Navarro" with the generator, and asks him for answers, telling Almeida he will die in that room. 1:39:54pm, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Milo Pressman tells Nina Myers on the phone about Lesser's change of heart and the midnight virus. Nina arranges a plane transport, but Milo insists that he and Cole Keegan need to rescue Almeida from the Chechens, and Nina relents. Cole tells Milo about Brandy and that she can help. 1:47:14pm, Palm Drive, Beverly Hills Major Salah's men, Hourani and Raschid are discussing the injustices of the American authorities. Raschid mentions he had only seen Jackie Chan and James Bond films. Salah sees a new vehicle and stabs the other two men, before telling the Chechens in the van to kill Ibn al Farad and his father and aunt, and that "he would take care of Jack Bauer personally." 2:00pm-3:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 P.M. AND 3 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00:56pm, Free Trade Pavilion, Russia East Europe Trade Alliance, Los Angeles Christina Hong, a reporter from Seattle, was at the Free Trade Pavilion, which she knew to be a small part of the headquarters of REETA (Russia East Europe Trade Alliance). While talking to her cameraman, Ben, trying to find billionaire Nikolai Manos in the crowd. She had learned that he was wanted in Singapore, and under active investigation in the U.S. When she found him, she asked if he was the "mystery man" actress Abigail Heyer was dating, to which he replied "I can only hope." When he steps away, he tells his bodyguard that Salah must kill the CTU agent. 2:02:11pm, Palm Drive, Beverly Hills Jack's interrogation of Ibn al Farad was not yielding anything, because his methods of getting information were limited with Omar and Nereesa watching. Ibn was also under the influence of Karma. Major Salah knocked on the door, and shot Nereesa and Omar with an M-16. Jack shot Salah with his Tactical, and heard other shots; Chet Blackburn and his team had arrived. Ibn whispered something to Jack, and then died from several stray bullets of Salah's. 2:11:34pm, El Pequenos Pescados, Tijuana, Mexico A woman, Brandy, greeted Milo Pressman at the bar of the brothel, and told him that Ordog was torturing Tony Almeida in the meth lab. Brandy tells Milo she was going to empty the bar out, by "burning the f***ing sh*t hole to the ground." 2:42:52pm, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Ryan Chappelle entered CTU Headquarters and asked Nina Myers where Jack was. Nina told him about the al Farad's involvement and murder. He then noticed Dae Soo Min, and asked Jamey if she still had her clearance from the Hell Gate incident, and Doris told Ryan that she could separate the virus from the movie download, but it would be easier if she had the virus from Milo Pressman. 2:54:34pm, El Pequenos Pescados, Tijuana, Mexico Brandy and a man were in a hotel room above the bar. Brandy told him that she would cross the border with the CTU operatives within the next two hours. Brandy sprinkled brandy on her sheets and lit it on fire, before shouting an evacuation warning to the building. 3:00pm-4:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 P.M. AND 4 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:01:07pm, Ice House, Tijuana, Mexico Cole Keegan assured Milo Pressman that Richard Lesser was scared of the Chechens and Hasan and was trustworthy. Cole then climbed a ladder on an alley and Milo followed to the roof above the meth lab. Milo recognized Tony being electrocuted, and then people began to run out of the brothel as it caught fire. Milo jumped on a grate above the meth lab, and it collapsed, as Milo fell into the burning building. 3:07:23pm, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Jack entered the conference room, where Ryan Chappelle and Nina Myers sat. Chappelle ordered Dr. Darryl Brandeis to examine Jack. Jack told Ryan about the events that had transpired since Frank Castalano had brought him to Hugh Vetri’s murder site. Nina told Chappelle about the original Hasan and his methods of getting followers. Brandies said that CIA studies had shown that similar methods worked successfully to control people. When Jack planned to go into the field, Brandeis says that Jack probably had a concussion. Reluctantly, Jack told Nina that Ibn al Farad whispered the name of famous architect Nawaf Sanjore. 3:11:57pm, Ice House, Tijuana, Mexico Cole Keegan and Milo Pressman were in the room with Tony Almeida. Milo cut wires binding Tony to the generator. Tony asked if the fat man dead under the grate was killed by Milo. Milo tells Tony that Fay Hubley is dead. Brandy, waiting outside the building. She told Tony that Ray Dobyns was across the town with the other Chechens. 3:16:21pm, South San Pedro Street, Little Tokyo Lon Nobunga was on his computer with the Abigail Heyer photos while his boss, Jake Gollob cursed at him over the answering machine about not being at the Silver Screen Awards. Using Heyer DVDs, he figured out that she was wearing a pregnancy suit. 3:27:01pm, La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Tony ordered Milo to take Fay’s body with Lesser, Keegan, and Brandy to the extraction team, while he went to take care of Ray Dobyns and the Chechens, because if he went back to Los Angeles, Chappelle would balk at the diplomatic issues. 4:00pm-5:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 P.M. AND 5 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00:51pm, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Jack Bauer called his wife, Teri, and told her that he would be unable to come home to take care of Kim because of a crisis. Teri says that she was leaving so that it could be broadcast primetime in the East Coast. Dr. Brandeis comes in and says to Ryan Chappelle that Jack has a concussion, but Jack chose to remain in active duty. 4:07:21pm, Outside La Hacienda, Tijuana, Mexico Tony Almeida took Cole’s shotgun and ammunition and a Glock of his own. Tony cleaned out the hotel room to clear any evidence of him or Fay ever being there. Tony got into the van to drive across Tijuana to Dobyns. 4:17:21pm, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Nina asked Jamey Farrell and Dae Soo Min about the cracking of the Trojan Horse virus, and they said it infected only CINEFI accounting systems which would release it at a certain time; three hours before. There had not been any effects yet. 4:38:54pm, Rossum Tower, Century City Nawaf Sanjore lived in a five-floor apartment in his apartment building, which Jack drove to as Nina read him a profile on Sanjore, and that he was not a devout Muslim. Sanjore, in his office, dumped data on to flash drivesin his attaché case, when his Security told him that CTU agents were coming upstairs. Saaid, an associate of Sanjore, was worried, but Sanjore said that they would meet in Paradise if things went wrong, and Yasmina would take care of the agents. A petite woman greeted Jack and Nina as they left the elevator. Saaid, hearing them, rushed up to the roof, shattering a Colombian sculpture. With the distraction, Yasmina threw a dagger at Jack’s throat, but Nina was able to shove him out of the way, taking it in her shoulder. Yasmina was able to overpower Jack and was about to kill him, but Nina ripped the dagger out of her shoulder and stabbed Yasmina in the throat, killing her. Jack ran up the stairs to find Sanjore and Saaid, and saw Saaid with a PDA, who jumped off the building, yelling “Allah Akbar!” 5:00pm-6:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 P.M. AND 6 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:01:55pm, Rossum Tower, Century City Jack Bauer ran down the stairs of the Sanjore residence to where Nina Myers was at a laptop with a blood-stained bandage on her shoulder. Jack told her that one of Sanjore's men had committed suicide. Nina told him that the computers were wiped clean, but a color schematic was left on the screen, which she then printed out. 5:07:45pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles Agent Craig Auburn oversaw two technicians using equipment to see if there was explosive material in the stage props, and they detected a brief trace, but thought it was just wet paint. 5:13:45pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles Bastian Grost, inside the stage prop, heard the technicians saying that the prop was clean, despite twenty-five guns and sixty pounds of plastique, saving his mission for Paradise and Hasan. 5:16:12pm, Avenue de Dante, Tijuana, Mexico Tony Almeida spied Ray Dobyns entering the address Brandy had given him, but did not advance, for he wanted the Chechens to be there for "the party he had planned". 5:20:47pm, Rossum Tower, Century City At the Sanjore residence, with dozens of forensics officers, Jack Bauer's phone rang. Frank Castalano, with diminished hearing from the RPG blast, who told him that Jerry Alder was still in surgery and Hugh Vetri called Valerie Dodge three times on a pay-as-you-go phone. 5:22:42pm, Highway 39, Angeles National Forest Nawaf Sanjore entered a hidden cave in the National Forest, where a man greeted him, telling him that Hasan would meet him soon. 5:30:02pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium Nancy Colburn greeted Teri Bauer at the Silver Screen Awards, thirty minutes before curtain time. A police officer told them that the First Lady of Russia and the VP's wife would be entering first. Chandra Washington and Carla Adair greeted her there, Carla eight months pregnant. 5:46:58pm, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles Ryan Chappelle greeted Milo Pressman, with Richard Lesser, Cole Keegan, and Brandy, who immediately introduced herself as a Special Agent at FBI San Diego. Lesser was sent to help Jamey Farrell and Dae Soo Min on the Trojan Horse virus, to which he scoffs about "government workers," to which Chappelle tells him that the interrogation unit is rather skilled for government workers if he did not cooperate. 6:00pm-7:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 P.M. AND 7 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:01:01pm, Avenue de Dante, Tijuana, Mexico Tony Almeida saw the Chechens arrive at the house where Ray Dobyns was. He noticed one of them had Fay's Glock. Tony entered the room where the Chechens watched a soccer match, and shot all of them with Cole's shotgun. He then went upstairs to find Dobyns, who told Tony that Richard Lesser was only faking cooperation, before Tony shot him dead. 6:29:53pm, Valerie Dodge Modeling Agency, Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills Jack Bauer called the Dodge Modeling Agency, at which some one told him Dodge was unavailable, and then hung up. He then called Jamey Farrell, who told him the Dodge Agency sent nine priority packages through Federal Delivery to the Chamberlain Auditorium. Jack buzzed the intercom, saying that Federal Delivery rejected the packages, and when some one opened the door a crack, he kicked the door into the woman. The woman bit down on a cyanide capsule before Jack could interrogate her, and Jack found the same schematic that he found at the Sanjore residence, which belonged to the Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium. 6:42:07pm, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles As Richard Lesser gave Milo Pressman, Jamey Farrell, and Dae Soo Min the copy of the Trojan Horse virus. While the analysts tried to build a firewall, Lesser went to another station and connected it to the D.C. branch and released the virus through a USB port in his shoe. 6:55:01pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles Willy Diamond, a comedian, finished a monologue, while Marina Novartov, wife of Russian president Vladimir talked to the Second Lady of the United States. Special Agent Ron Birchwood of Secret Service and Russian security Vladimir Borodin sat behind the ladies, when Ryan Chappelle contacted Birchwood, telling him that there was a credible threat, and to evacuate the women. 6:57:20pm, Avenue de Dante, Tijuana, Mexico Tony Almeida, at the Chechen location, found out that Lesser had created the midnight virus he was supposed to release, and there was a dossier on Jack Bauer in the computer, and hard evidence that Lesser was a traitor and about to shut down CTU. He called Chappelle and told him, but in the middle of the conversation the phone shut down, and CTU went dark. 7:00pm-8:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 P.M. AND 8 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:03:00pm, Television Control Booth, Chamberlain Auditorium The camera crew is getting ready for the event and suddenly they hear a commotion. They notice masked intruders and call for security. The guards aren't nearly armed well enough and are wiped out by the terrorists. Chip Manning manages to escape; most others are captured and taken hostage. 7:05:09pm, Security Booth, Chamberlain Auditorium A police officer calls for backup and gets no response. Cynthia Richel observes the computer system to be the cause. Morales observes the fire doors have them trapped. Cynthia takes her weapon and asks where to aim. Special Agent Auburn gets suspicious when silence falls on his earbud. Gunfire directs his attention to Special Agent Birchwood, who tries to hold off the attackers to buy time, and promptly gets killed by more gunfire. 7:38:12pm, Downtown Los Angeles Jack Bauer speaks to Captain Stone about making a plan. Eventually, they agree on cutting the power to the auditorium to create a blackout so that the terrorists don't have an audience. 8:00pm-9:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 P.M. AND 9 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:01:01pm, CTU headquarters, Los Angeles 8:12:54pm, Interrogation Block, CTU Headquarters 8:16:03pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles 8:36:50pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles 9:00pm-10:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 P.M. AND 10 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:02:06pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles 9:09:16pm, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles 9:41:22pm, Avenue de Dante, Tijuana, Mexico 10:00pm-11:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 P.M. AND 11 P.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:00:04pm, LAPD Mobile Command Center 10:29:09pm, Outside the Chamberlain Auditorium 10:51:39pm, LAPD Mobile Command Center 11:00pm-12:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 P.M. AND 12 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 11:01:01pm, Chamberlain Auditorium, Sub-Level Three 11:23:46pm, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles 11:38:46pm, LAPD Mobile Command Center 12:00am-1:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 A.M. AND 1 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 12:10:59am, CTU Mobile Command Center 1:00am-2:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 A.M. AND 2 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:01:56am, CTU Mobile Command Center 1:07:19am, LAPD Mobile Command Center 1:18:06am, In the storm drains 1:25:50am, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles 1:33:09am, LAPD Mobile Command Center 2:00am-3:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 A.M. AND 3 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:09:03am, Chamberlain Auditorium, Sub-Level Three 2:13:32am, Chamberlain Auditorium, Sub-Level Three 2:32:27am, Chamberlain Auditorium, Mezzanine 2:43:16am, Chamberlain Auditorium, Main Floor 2:44:06am, Chamberlain Auditorium, Mezzanine 2:45:00am, Chamberlain Auditorium, Main Floor 2:59:09am, Terrence Alton Chamberlain Auditorium, Los Angeles 3:00am-4:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 A.M. AND 4 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:09:10am, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles 3:46:17am, CTU Headquarters, Los Angeles 4:00am-5:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 A.M. AND 5 A.M. PACIFIC DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:55:01am, Over the Angeles National Forest 4:59:17am, Under the Angeles National Forest Epilogue Appearances *Characters **Carla Adair **Ibn al Farad **Omar al Farad **Mohammed al-Bustani (mentioned only) **Nareesa al-Bustani **Ja'far al-Salah **Jerry Alder **Tony Almeida **Craig Auburn **Miguel Avilla **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer **Ben **Bergman (mentioned only) **Elizabeth Berkeley (mentioned only) **Besario **Inez Besario **Hasan bin Sabah (mentioned only) **Ron Birchwood **Chet Blackburn **Humphrey Bogart (mentioned only) **Vladimir Borodin **Darryl Brandeis **Adam Carlisle **Carlos (mentioned only) **Frank Castalano **Laney Caulder **Jackie Chan (mentioned only) **Ryan Chappelle **Kurt Cobain (mentioned only) **Nancy Colburn **Conrad of Montferrat (mentioned only) **Bette Davis (mentioned only) **Cecil B. DeMille (mentioned only) **Danny DeVito (mentioned only) **A.A. Dhabageah (mentioned only) **Willy Diamond **Joe DiMaggio (mentioned only) **Vin Diesel (mentioned only) **Ray Dobyns **Valerie Dodge **Victor Drazen (mentioned only) **Evans (mentioned only) **Tarik Fareed (mentioned only) **Jamey Farrell **Vicente Fox (mentioned only) **Jon Francis **Megan Gleason **Jake Gollob **Hal Green **Nat Greer (mentioned only) **Bastian Grost **Sol Gunther **Jean Harlow (mentioned only) **Haroun **Harry (mentioned only) **Dan Hastings **Larry Hastings (mentioned only) **Guy Hawkins (mentioned only) **Renata Hernandez **Abigail Heyer **Christina Hong **Hourani **Fay Hubley **Andrew Jackson (mentioned only) **Katya **Cole Keegan **Kevin Krock **Landers **Lang **Thelma Layton **Richard Lesser **Machiavelli (mentioned only) **Chip Manning **Nikolai Manos **Charles Manson (mentioned only) **Ito Masumoto (mentioned only) **Gary Matheson (mentioned only) **Megan Matheson (mentioned only) **Brian McConnell **Melissa (mentioned only) **Marilyn Monroe (mentioned only) **Tomas Morales **Pat Morganthau (mentioned only) **Guido Nardini (mentioned only) **Lonnie Nobunaga **Marina Novartov **Vladimir Novartov **Ordog **Jason Peltz **Brad Pitt (mentioned only) **Milo Pressman **Vladimir Putin (mentioned only) **Rachel (mentioned only) **Raschid **Cynthia Richel **Joan Rivers (mentioned only) **Saaid **Eddie Sabir (mentioned only) **Enrique Salazar (mentioned only) **Nawaf Sanjore (mentioned only) **Sandy (mentioned only) **Sarah (mentioned only) **Ben Solomon **Dae Soo Min **Ava Stanton **Jimmy Stewart (mentioned only) **Edgar Stiles **Lucy Stiles (mentioned only) **Gavin Stone **Rita Taft **Elizabeth Taylor (mentioned only) **Tyrell (mentioned only) **Sun Tzu (mentioned only) **Nina Vandervorn (mentioned only) **Hugh Vetri **Vetters **Diane von Furstenburg (mentioned only) **Richard Walsh **Chandra Washington **Dennis Winthrop **Yasmina *Locations **5th Street (mentioned only) **6th Street (mentioned only) **20th Century Fox Studios (mentioned only) **Admiral House **Afghanistan (mentioned only) **Albino Street **Amacusac **Andover (mentioned only) **Angeles Crest Highway **Angeles Crest National Forest **Andrita Street **Arkansas (mentioned only) **Atwater Village **Avenue de Dante **Baghdad (mentioned only) **Baja (mentioned only) **Bali (mentioned only) **Belgrade (mentioned only) **Beslan (mentioned only) **Beverly Hills **Boscom Systems (mentioned only) **Bosnia (mentioned only) **Bradbury Boulevard **Brentwood (mentioned only) **Brown Field Municipal Airport (mentioned only) **Budapest (mentioned only) **Cairo (mentioned only) **California **Centro **Century City **Chamberlain Auditorium **Chechen Republic (mentioned only) **Chechnya (mentioned only) **Chula Vista (mentioned only) **Clark Street **Club 100 (mentioned only) **Colombia (mentioned only) **Columbus (mentioned only) **Compton (mentioned only) **Croatia (mentioned only) **Crystal Palace (mentioned only) **CTU Los Angeles building **Daghrebistan (mentioned only) **Downtown Los Angeles **Dubai (mentioned only) **Eagle's Nest (mentioned only) **El Monte (mentioned only) **Ensenada (mentioned only) **Europe (mentioned only) **Fletcher Drive (mentioned only) **Foggy Bottom (mentioned only) **Free Trade Pavilion **Georgetown (mentioned only) **Glendale (mentioned only) **Guadalajara (mentioned only) **Great Britain (mentioned only) **Greece (mentioned only) **Hawaii (mentioned only) **Hell Gate (mentioned only) **Highway 805 **Hollywood (mentioned only) **Hong Kong (mentioned only) **Japan (mentioned only) **Juan Escutia **Kansas (mentioned only) **Kuala Lumpur (mentioned only) **La Cañada Flintridge (mentioned only) **La Hacienda **LAPD Central Facilities **Las Vegas (mentioned only) **Langley (mentioned only) **Little Tokyo **London (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport (mentioned only) **Maryland (mentioned only) **Masada (mentioned only) **Mexico **Mexico City (mentioned only) **Mojave Desert (mentioned only) **Montreal (mentioned only) **Morris Reservoir (mentioned only) **Moscow (mentioned only) **Moscow Opera House (mentioned only) **Murrieta **Naval Observatory **New Hampshire (mentioned only) **New York City (mentioned only) **North America **North Korea (mentioned only) **Notre Dame Cathedral (mentioned only) **Oakland (mentioned only) **Ohio (mentioned only) **Old Man on the Mountain **Olympic Boulevard (mentioned only) **Pakistan (mentioned only) **Palm Drive **Pasadena (mentioned only) **El Pequeños Pescados **Portland (mentioned only) **Prague (mentioned only) **Revolucion **Romania (mentioned only) **Rossum Tower **Providence (mentioned only) **Rhode Island (mentioned only) **Riyadh (mentioned only) **Roberts Boulevard (mentioned only) **Rodeo Drive **Romania (mentioned only) **Royal Saudi Intelligence Service (mentioned only) **Russia (mentioned only) **Saudi Arabia (mentioned only) **Seattle (mentioned only) **Sacramento (mentioned only) **San Diego (mentioned only) **San Fernando Road **San Francisco (mentioned only) **San Gabriel Mountains **San Pedro Street **Santa Barbara (mentioned only) **Santa Monica **Sepulveda Boulevard (mentioned only) **Sierra Nevada Mountains (mentioned only) **Singapore (mentioned only) **Soviet Union (mentioned only) **Spago's (mentioned only) **Spain (mentioned only) **State Route 2 **State Route 39 **Sunset Boulevard **Sunset Strip (mentioned only) **Sydney (mentioned only) **Syria (mentioned only) **Texas (mentioned only) **Tijuana **Tijuana River Canal **Turkey (mentioned only) **TV News Nine (mentioned only) **United States of America **Valerie Dodge Modeling Agency **Verdugo City **Virginia (mentioned only) **Wichita (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. **West Hollywood (mentioned only) **Westwood (mentioned only) **Wilshire Boulevard *Organizations **A.J. Milne Fashions (mentioned only) **al-Qaeda (mentioned only) **Azteca (mentioned only) **Baptist Church School (mentioned only) **Black Dogs (mentioned only) **Bolshoi (mentioned only) **Bruno Magli (mentioned only) **California Department of Highways (mentioned only) **California Parks Department **California State Police **Carnegie Mellon University (mentioned only) **Central Intelligence Agency **Chippendale's (mentioned only) **Civil Defense (mentioned only) **Counter Terrorist Unit **Coventry Productions **Cuervo (mentioned only) **Currency Fraud Division (mentioned only) **Dell (mentioned only) **Department of Commerce (mentioned only) **Department of Defense **Department of State (mentioned only) **Department of Water and Sewage **Drug Enforcement Administration **Federal Bureau of Investigation **Ford (mentioned only) **Fox News **Giorgio Armani (mentioned only) **Heckler & Koch (mentioned only) **Hell's Angels (mentioned only) **Helmut Lang (mentioned only) **Hezbollah (mentioned only) **House Dynasty Chinese Restaurant (mentioned only) **Internal Revenue Service **Interpol (mentioned only) **Islam **KGB (mentioned only) **KHTV Seattle **Kings (mentioned only) **LA Cablevision (mentioned only) **Lexus (mentioned only) **Lion of God Church (mentioned only) **Little League (mentioned only) **Lord of Hell (mentioned only) **Louis Vuitton (mentioned only) **Los Angeles City Hall (mentioned only) **Los Angeles News Channel One **Los Angeles Police Department **Mara Salvatrucha (mentioned only) **Massachusetts Institute of Technology (mentioned only) **MG Enterprises **MI5 (mentioned only) **Microsoft Corporation (mentioned only) **MTV (mentioned only) **National Spelunking Institute (mentioned only) **NATO (mentioned only) **Nazism (mentioned only) **Nizari (mentioned only) **Orphan Rescue (mentioned only) **Pacific Power and Light (mentioned only) **Peter's Pizza (mentioned only) **Planet Hollywood **Prada (mentioned only) **Red Crescent (mentioned only) **Reuters (mentioned only) **Rolex (mentioned only) **Rolls-Royce (mentioned only) **Royal Saudi Bank of Riyadh (mentioned only) **Russia East Europe Trade Alliance **Saudi Special Forces Brigade **Securities and Exchange Commission (mentioned only) **Seises Seises (mentioned only) **Singapore Airline (mentioned only) **Stage Carpenters and Craftsmen Union **Stanford University (mentioned only) **Starbucks (mentioned only) **Summit Studios (mentioned only) **United Liberation Front for a Free Chechnya **United Nations (mentioned only) **United Nations War Crimes Tribunal (mentioned only) **United States Air Force (mentioned only) **United States Marine Corps (mentioned only) **United States National Guard **United States Secret Service **University of California, Los Angeles (mentioned only) **University of Southern California (mentioned only) **Utopia Studios **Versace (mentioned only) **Wal-Mart (mentioned only) **''Wall Street Journal'' (mentioned only) *Events **Able Danger (mentioned only) **Cold War (mentioned only) **Great Depression (mentioned only) **Operation Jump Rope (mentioned only) **Operation Proteus (mentioned only) **MKULTRA (mentioned only) **Persian Gulf War (mentioned only) **Silver Screen Awards *Objects **Agram 2000 **Air Force Two (mentioned only) **''Bangor, Maine'' (mentioned only) **Benzene (mentioned only) **Book of Honor (mentioned only) **Biderman's chart of coercion (mentioned only) **Cannabis (mentioned only) **C-4 **CINEFI **Cocaine (mentioned only) **Coffee **Cognac **Compact disc **''Demon Hunter'' (mentioned only) **DVD (mentioned only) **Emmy Award (mentioned only) **''Fail-Safe'' (mentioned only) **Fetanyl (mentioned only) **Frankie **''Gates of Heaven'' (mentioned only) **Gerber Mark II **Gerber Guardian **Glock 18C **''Hasan bin Sabah and the Rise of Modern Terror'' (mentioned only) **Hashish (mentioned only) **Heckler & Koch G36C **Heckler & Koch MP5 **Heckler & Koch USP **Heroin (mentioned only) **Hijack **Ho Ho **Hydrochloric acid (mentioned only) **Internet **Jai alai **Jaguar **James Bond (mentioned only) **Jarritos **Karma **''L.A. Confidential'' (mentioned only) **Lexis/Nexis (mentioned only) **Long Tooth (mentioned only) **LSD (mentioned only) **M16 **Mark 11 Mod 0 **Methamphetamine (mentioned only) **''Midnight Confession'' **''Mississippi Burning'' **Mohave Photo Shop **Mosque (mentioned only) **MRI **Nikon D2X **NoDoz (mentioned only) **''Oliver Twist'' (mentioned only) **''Oprah'' (mentioned only) **Pseudoephedrine (mentioned only) **Psilocybin (mentioned only) **Qu'ran (mentioned only) **Remington M870 **RICO Act (mentioned only) **Rock'em Sock'em Robots (mentioned only) **SAP (mentioned only) **Scopalamine (mentioned only) **Sodium pentothal (mentioned only) **Soberano **Sodium cyanide (mentioned only) **Spanish language **''The Tonight Show'' **Tylenol **Walther PBK **World Wide Web (mentioned only) **XM84 Background information and notes *The end of the book implies that this novel takes place immediately preceding the events of Day 1. *In Spanish, the correct translation to "the small fish", the name of the brothel, should be "Los Pescados Pequeños", since a noun phrase has to agree in number, and adjectives always come after the noun. *The timestamps aren't always realistic. For example, the conversation at the end of the 5am-6am hour could have had only taken place in four seconds' time. *Language is more severe in this novel than in the show. The f-bomb is never dropped in the show, but is dropped several times in this book. | nextnovel= | lastday= | nextday= }} Category:Fiction books